Puffle Handler
PH (commonly known as Puffle Handler) is one of the few agents in Elite Penguin Force who taught your penguin to use Elite Puffles' abilities. She teaches you to feed, care, and play with your puffle. PH is a girl, even though in Elite Penguin Force she was pink, but wasn't confirmed to be female. She only talks to you about puffles. Puffle Handler became a mascot at Puffle Party 2012 and was on island when Australia Day was happening on Club Penguin. It was confirmed re. PH is also only penguin with less than 4 letters in her name, except people who change their name in a downloadable hack. You can get a stamp for meeting her. There was no stamp back for her. She is newest Club Penguin Famous Penguin and comes every puffle party. She also appeared in The Party Starts Now Song dancing. Character from DS Games right|158px|thumb|Agent PH, as seen in DS games. Agent PH is an EPF Agent who trains you in Elite Penguin Force to handle Elite Puffles. She appears in several missions, at congratulations party, and Gadget Room. She was once trapped in a bubble by Pop, one of elite puffles. She trains you with her special puffles and shows you what to do. Meaning for PH PH stands for Puffle Handler. She handles and trains puffles to do special things. And she teaches you how to get them to do it, Trivia *In EPF Mission 2, PH gives you a Puffle Whistle that lets you summon Elite Puffles anywhere on island. *She used to wear a Australian hat and Puffle Whistle. *According to Elite Penguin Force, she has an Australian accent. *She likes to yodel. *In her new look, she has never been seen under her waist. *PH's favorite music is classical. * Club Penguin Team confirmed that she will make her first appearance during Puffle Party 2012. *She is responsible for construction for Puffle Party 2012 *She changed her look in 2011, and now she is a Puffle Handler. *In 2011, producers asked for names for PH, meaning PH won't always be PH. *If you look closely at her 2011 look, she has eyelashes like DJ Cadence and Dot. * She is one of only penguins with freckles, like Aunt Arctic *When PH found first Brown Puffle during Wilderness Expedition, she changed her color to Brown. *In a meeting with Aunt Arctic during Holiday Party 2011, she played riddles with penguins and revealed that PH eats O-Berrys. This also can be confirmed in a quote when she is in the Pizza Parlor, which she says she's eating an O-Berry Pizza. However, Rookie says that O-Berries are very sour. *A glitch when penguins put her player card from the new Buddy List an Aqua colored penguin would appear and it would never load. *She is second penguin with less than 4 letters in her username, first being Dot. *She loves Brown Puffles, according to Club Penguin Magazine. Before Brown Puffles were found, she used to love Red Puffles. *Her name is different in every language. In English and German PH (in DS game, she is called PP in german), in Spanish EP, in Portuguese TP and in French DP. *She might change her color to back to Pink if she finds Hot Pink Puffle. *She was hacked during April Fools' Party 2012. *Many penguins keep saying that PH is "dead" since she got hacked. However, she was spotted after April Fools' Party 2012 at Abominable, Dock for 2 hours, strangely, maybe a glitch. *Strangely, On the french Servers her name is DP which is the initials for Dancing penguin. *PH is seen dancing in the short The Party Starts Now. Gallery PH's In-game Avatar PH_in_game_avatarD.PNG|PH in-game. PH's Player Card PH's Player Card.png|PH Player card. PH on buddy list Screenshot 503.png|PH in a buddy list. Screenshot 501.png|PH when online. Background PH Giveaway Background paper.png|PH's first background. PH's Signature Phsignature.png|PH's Signature. PH Spotted PH in game avatar.PNG|PH in game Sneak peek. Ph4.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph5.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph2.png|PH spotted whilst player card open. PH1.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 497.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH At Midnight.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Sreenshot24.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH4.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH3.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH2.jpg|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH1.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 519.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ace.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Gogogog.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. pH.PNG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. ph22.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phagain.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Tubes.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phpool.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Artwork Phboxes.png|"PH has been spotted carrying boxes into Pet Shop." PH hi liam.png|PH with Liam (A Club Penguin Staff) in video where asked what can be PH's name. Blog_111013.jpg|PH in her old suit. PH new 2.PNG|PH's 3RD Look, this will be costume she wears at Puffle Party. Screenshot 296.png|Puffle Handler with Puffles. Screenshot 297.png|PH in ask P.H. Screenshot 355.png|PH in Puffle Party Video. PuffleHandler2012.png|PH planing Puffle Party preparatives happy77_meets_PH.jpg|Happy77 meeting Puffle Handler blog_120314.jpg|Puffle Handler Pictures. PH Feeding 2012.png|PH's current suit. PH's Stamp.png|PH's current stamp PH and Puffles.png|Puffles playing with PH. PH Toy.jpg|PH's series 16 plush toy. Others PH Glitch.jpg|A glitch. See Also *Puffle *Puffle Party Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:PH Category:Meetable Character